


No

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, the House of Fingolfin is torn over the fate of their half-relatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

"Írissë!", spinning around, she looked for who was shouting. Finally, just as she was about to give up, something jumped out of the ceiling and appeared in front of her.

"Arákano! At least you're here with me – tell me, where are the rest?" Arakáno's smile slipped a little bit, before returning in full force. It was the same smile that he had given her so many times when they had lived, right before he tried to cover up some new disaster.

He laughed, "The rest of who? Surely, little, news reached even you that Father, Findekáno, and our cousins were still alive."

She went to punch him in the chest, but he sprang back, "Uncle and Ambarto of course. Where are they?"

This time, his smile slipped off his face and didn't return. "Írissë – surely, you have better things to do than wonder where they are?"

"Where are they?" she demanded, "Where has Námo placed them? Arakáno, this isn't funny."

"You know the oath they swore. Why would you think that they would be here? Eternal Darkness, Írissë," Argon stared at his sister. 

"Only if they fail! They have not failed yet, brother. Why are you so convinced they will?"

"The Valar have willed it so, sister. Are you so convinced that they can overcome the Valar's will?"

"Yes, I am. They have to."

"Why?" Argon demanded. 

"They are my friends. I know they will," Aredhel jutted her head out, as stubborn as she ever had been. 

"Your friends, who abandoned us all to die on the ice? Who let Elenwë die? Those are your friends?" he laughed bitterly.

"Findekáno feels the same way I do."

"Both of you are fools then – let them rot in the darkness, sister. It is nothing more than they deserve. Now, come along, we shall go see –"

"No, we shall not do anything. You may go on your way, and I will go on mine."

"Írissë, please," he begged. 

"No," she spoke one final time, before moving off into the darkness, "If you wish to see them doomed, then I wish nothing to do with you."


End file.
